1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new wound treatment agent which contains as an essential, effective ingredient, a fraction containing nucleoside phosphotransferase obtained from a broth of a nucleoside phosphotransferase producing bacterium belonging to the genus Clostridium, solely or in combination with zinc oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already in practical use are wound treatment agents such as boric acid/zinc oxide ointment, zinc oxide ointment, Solcoseryl ointment, which are efficacious for various kinds of skin lesions, with the characteristic effects of the effective ingredients contained. Zinc oxide shows protective action, mild astringency and weak antisepsis. The extracted component derived from calves contained in Solcoseryl ointment has a marked tissue respiration stimulating action. Vitamin A acts to affect the growth and differentiation of skin tissues and to stimulate the synthesis of DNA in epidermis, and, chlorhexidine exhibits bactericidal action.
Yet, from the standpoint of the prevention of wound infection, it is required that the wound treatment agent have an excellent effect in stimulating granulation and epidermization, and to be useful in the treatment of different stages of a wide variety of localized and generallized skin lesions.